


The Sound of Silence : The letters

by Mellica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Deaf Lance (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance au, M/M, NSFW, klance, nsfw klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellica/pseuds/Mellica
Summary: The Sound Of Silence is a text comic you can find on instagram on my klance account: @thankyou_klance (ongoing)After a whole year far from home, Keith come back to his hometown. There, he meet again his best friends and try to rebuild his life. This is the reason why he joins the Sign Language club where he will make the acquaintance of Lance, a deaf boy who's got all his attention.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	The Sound of Silence : The letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So before letting you read, I'm guessing that maybe most of you are there because of my instagram account! I've put the warnings but I repeat myself just in case, this is NSFW content! It is a bonus part giving more content about the characters and their relationship. So please, tell me your feelings about this by commenting here or on instagram! Enjoy your reading ♥

“Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life.”

Where had Keith read this already? Was it a book? Or maybe just a casual sentence? But in any case it was turning in his head like an unstoppable song. He had never really understood the meaning of such a cheesy telling, but today, in Lance’s arms, everything seemed to make sense.

Keith was tired of crying, so tired. Though he never had felt that good, as if letting Lance know about all those things that had always rotting inside him was appeasing his pain.

They were lied on the ground, surrounded by all those stupid letters that now made nonsense from Keith’s point of view. 

They were only made of paper, a white and cold sheet imprisoning the secret feelings of a boy silently dying. He hated them. But below him, lied on this cold floor, eyes deeper than the ocean and bluer than the sky, was something way more interesting. 

Another paper made of a tan skin, prettier than any wonder in this universe and more readable than any letter. It was him, the only paper on which Keith really wanted to print his feelings, coloring this sweet flesh with his own ink and marking it with his fingers.

There were no limits to his love.

Keith’s hands gently slipped on Lance’s naked chest, drawing his curves with an odd passion, tracing his muscles with an intense thirst. Every little thing was amazing about Lance. Like the way he had to close his eyes each time he would feel good, or the short moans he was sometimes letting out without even realizing it.

Such a simple sight could make Keith so horny.

The thousands tears he had just poured and the sorrow filling his heart had made him exhausted, but when he was sitting on top of this cute boy, the only thought that was crossing his mind was how bad he wanted to feel his warmth.

So in a casual move, he leaned more over Lance’s body, stopping his face at some small centimeters from the boy’s. They locked eyes, captivated by each other’s presence. It was a simple moment, nothing special, no words, no move, just breathing the sweet feelings their eyes were expressing and inhaling them until they would get drunk. Drunk from love…

Some said love was a drug and Keith could only agree with them.

His hand slowly slid up Lance’s chest, traveling again this flesh with a strong desire until his palms reached his jaw, and what a beautiful jaw. He wanted to kiss every little part of him, to give love to all those masterpieces. His hand gently grabbed Lance’s jaw to incline it more toward him before finally pressing his lips against his.

Meeting Lance really was the best thing that could have ever happen to Keith. Saying that he was the only one he loved would be wrong, same about saying that no one was important except him, none of that was true, because other people were holding such an important place in Keith’s heart.

But Lance… Lance was the final piece of a puzzle, the one key that made him want to keep going and trying, to discover more about the world.

As their kisses were intensifying, expressing their need and passion, a sweet sensation traveled Keith’s body when Lance’s hands softly moved on him to let his fingers lose themselves on his skin. Lance’s touches always were so precious, like a breeze on a heatwave. 

Each simple movement made him shiver as if he was having his first experience, because with Lance he was endlessly discovering new thrills. That’s why he loved him so much. There he was so beautiful like an angel blessing a poor human soul.

Though when Lance’s thin hand started to go below, Keith stopped him, holding his wrist while leaving the boy’s lips. There was an instant when he read a short panic in those blue eyes, but it left at the very moment Keith started to stand up, drawing Lance with him with an unusual kind smile.

He tangled their fingers together before kissing Lance again, but this time more ardently, biting his bottom lip in such a fervent way that it surprised the boy. 

He wanted him tonight, in a different way than they usually did. He wanted this beautiful boy to share this moment with him right now. And if Lance was okay then he would take such good care of him.

Keith’s hands were holding Lance’s face fondling his smooth hair as he was slowly pushing him on his bed. In his fall, Lance could not help but chuckle a little bit. 

The way Keith was acting was absolutely cute, as if he wanted to act wild but was scared to push him too much. And this simple thinking was making Lance desire this handsome boy above him even more.

Was it even legal to be that desirable? 

He had everything for himself, intense dark eyes, strong well-built body and incredible way to touch the one he loved.

Half of Lance’s body was lied on the bed and when he tried to place himself on the mattress, Keith interrupted his movement, kneeling in front of him. The way things were turning into was obvious. 

Somehow, Keith had showed to Lance a side of himself he had never exposed to anyone. So obviously this link that they were sharing was even more powerful, giving all their reflections to each other.

Lance slowly straightened up as Keith was unzipping his pants, before quickly lowering his boxer to unveil Lance’s dick. He would for sure make him hard. 

They had done that some times already, caressing each other, giving pleasure, jerking off together. It was not new. And giving blowjob to Lance always was a good way to get him into the mood… and to hear his sweet moans.

So Keith started by licking the root, slowly, softly, almost kissing it. Rushing it was a bad idea, Lance did not like that, what Lance liked was lovely movement becoming slowly rougher, and rougher… and rougher…

Now the one hard was Keith. 

He wanted him so much, taking him for the first time and making him cry. But he had to go step by step. His tongue gently caressed this twitching dick. He was getting bigger. Good. 

As Keith was moving his mouth on the tip of the cock, his fingers were stroking it, making Lance’s moans louder. He wanted to hear more of him. But he should not make him come. Not yet.

His lips pressed this sensitive flesh a little more before finally traveling on the boy’s body and kissing his chest and nipples under Lance’s surprised gaze. Apparently he was not satisfied at all and it was perfect. Since tonight Keith wanted to satisfy him in a very different way. 

Keith stood up, giving him an interesting view on Lance. Red face and soaked lips, needy eyes and halting breathe. 

What a sexy boy.

He needed to cool down a bit, repeating in his mind to go slowly, step by step. For Lance.

He took away his shirt, and lead his hands to his belt before unbuttoning his pants. Keith could not help but smirk noticing how Lance was focused on every little move he was doing. 

He really was too cute. 

This gaze was making Keith all fired up, fantasizing about all the things he wanted but could not do. He really had to calm down. When eventually he let his pants fall down on the floor, leaving his naked body so thick and gorgeous right there in front of Lance’s face, he exhaled as to prepare himself to go slowly.

But at the moment Lance’s hands clumsily caressed his bare legs, gently letting his thin fingers slide to his boxer to suddenly put his palm on his bulge, Keith felt like he was about to lose his mind.

Lance had noticed for a moment how hard he was; how greedy he was acting. And this side of Keith was totally turning him on. 

Such a hunger was growing in his lower half and at every sexy move this hot guy was doing, Lance wanted to be taken down by him.

First, his hands were the one feeling this bulge which was throbbing. And then, it was his lips kissing the thin cloth separating their skins, wetting it to tempt Keith. 

He wanted to see him wild, not mean or aggressive, but wild, honest and gorgeous.

He could not hear him, which was a waste. Lance would have loved to hear some screams of pleasure, but instead he could see by the way Keith’s abdomen was moving, showing his jerky breath, how horny he was.   
And indeed he was. 

Keith was feeling so good. He felt almost bad to enjoy such small foreplay, but this view on Lance from above, kissing his cock with such sweet eyes. He wanted to make him suck it, but more than that he wanted to make him feel good… good like hell.

“Aaah… fuck it…” He muttered to himself before pushing Lance to lie him back on the bed. 

They were both in a similar states. Hungry, feverish… they could not handle it anymore. Lance’s blue flirty eyes were stuck on Keith’s lips the way he was doing every time he wanted to kiss him. Such an incredible gaze.   
But before he could even do it, Keith took away the few clothes they were still wearing, stroking Lance’s dick against his. 

This simple move made Lance’s head go blank as his moan pierced the sweet silence of this instant.

His hands were grabbing Keith’s shoulder as the thrill of the pleasure was giving him goosebumps and he let his head fall backwards, closing his eyes to feel this sensation more.  
His hips were following Keith’s move; it was crazy how good he was. His big hands wrapping up both of their dicks together, he loved it.

Then Keith stopped, upsetting Lance who was really feeling it. Though when the boy felt a sweaty hand grab his chin to raise his face up a bit, while the other was traveling down his body he understood what was happening. 

And when he opened his eyes, the first thing he could see was Keith, above him, his expression so serious with a dirty look, he seemed like a dude in heat… which he surely was at this moment.

“… Just stop me if I’m too harsh, okay?”   
Lance was staring at the lips pronouncing those silent words. Maybe he was a bit surprised, it was some sort of a first for him. He had already lived moments like that with Keith but not that intense.

Though once again he loved that.

He did not give more seconds to Keith before kissing him. But it was something deeper and bolder than he was usually doing. The kind of kiss Keith never thought he would have ever been able to give to him. 

And there were so many things Keith had no idea Lance would be able to do. 

Like those soft and short screams, even better than simple moans, that he was pushing when his fingers were gently fondling his body. It was not a need anymore but an urge. They craved each other, they wanted to be closer to each other, they wanted to break even the thinner distance that would separate them from each other.

And if it was not for Lance, Keith would have already stopped listening to his consciousness to obey to his dick, but he had no idea if it was okay yet.

He wanted for lance to feel good, not to hurt him. So he needed to do more first… to get him more used first… just a bit more…

“Keith…”

What a call. Not only his voice, but his moan, his move, his hips going back and forth, he was praying him to do it once for all. And there was no way he could resist Lance. Not him.

Keith felt like he was dying when he had to leave Lance’s lips and body to allow himself to reach the nightstand where some condoms had been left. Just ripping it to roll it on him felt like a torture as the sweet melody of Lance’s greedy voice was turning him on more and more.

There was maybe a short second of hesitation. A slight moment during which Keith wondered if it was okay, if he was not pushing Lance, if it was really him acting like that or just the roller coaster from tears to pleasure they had just lived. He did not want to screw up everything… not with Lance.  
He was afraid to lose him.

But when those two hands came to the back of his neck, allowing Lance to lightly straighten up and stick his forehead against Keith’s, letting a muffled “please” leave his mouth through his jolting voice, Keith lost it immediately.

And it was crazy. This feeling was absolutely crazy.

Going slowly… pushing slowly… not rushing. He had to keep control for this as Lance was biting his own lips, breathing loudly to make it easier for Keith to go deeper. And damn he was so tight… so tight and good.  
Maybe he should have put more lube… maybe Lance was not prepared enough, but at the same time it felt perfect. It was slow… no need to push it hard or to go too fast. The most important thing was Lance. He had to feel good.  
So Keith lead his hand to Lance’s and grabbed his cock with his other one, softly giving him a hand job. Lance’s moans were the best, and as he could feel the boy relaxed more by those sweet play, he thrust deeper realizing that Lance was bending to finally be done with this first move.

And then, a deep breath… a long and amazing breath. Keith stopped as his whole dick was sunk inside him. Just a short moment, to give him a break.

Their gazes were sharing a silent but wonderful time, locking eyes with each other to enjoy each little light of pleasure while their fingers were tangling together. And a kiss, simple, soft, reassuring.

Then Keith started to move. Slowly… very slowly… trying to adapt his move to Lance’s breath, taking hints from his facial expressions and sweet moans.

Because he was so tight… so tight though so warm and good.

Slowly, he was making it more intense… and Lance’s fingers were squeezing Keith’s hand harder while his moan were becoming soft screams. He had found his soft point.

Lance felt good, really good, and it could be seen by the way his cock was twitching and his hips were moving. It was getting smoother as Lance was getting used to Keith, to the point both of his hands were now grabbing Keith’s back, digging his nails in his skin while the boy was biting his shoulder.

They both were reaching the climax but none of them wanted to stop, they wanted for this to last forever. Keith could feel Lance grinding around his cock and nothing felt better than that. No one felt better than him.

And oh god was it even Lance’s first time?  
Because he was so wonderful, grasping Keith’s body in such a needy way, scratching his back under this pleasure, moaning so loudly, unable to hear his own voice.

What a guy… what an awesome guy.  
The one he loved. His own loved one.

But the most incredible was the moment Lance clasped Keith with his arms and thighs to hold him closer and stronger, making Keith go deeper and deeper, with such greedy acts, obeying to Lance’s hips which were intensely moving, this boy really was a surprise.

Way bolder and kinkier than Keith would have imagined.

“Wait… wait Lance…” The boy was totally leading Keith. And if he could have ride him and devour him at this very moment he definitely would have.

But he was too busy enjoying this moment by squeezing Keith closer and closer. And squeezing him even more the instant he felt Keith arching like crazy as he could not hold back anymore, letting a loud moan escaping his mouth while he was cumming inside Lance.  
And Lance had missed nothing of that, not a second.

He had imagined this long moan, what it could have sound as his mouth and eyes were expressing such a thrill. The way he was frowning from all this pleasure. But even with that, Keith did not stop moving… he would not until Lance would not be done.

It felt great. Keith’s hand around his cock while shoving him. It felt so great.

And his kisses… his kisses and hickeys, the way his lips were traveling on his flesh biting him at so many places… it was amazing. Then in a last stroke, the best one he ever had, feeling his inside getting thrusted one ultimate time, Lance felt like he was dying.

But a sweet death, stuttering his heart and stifling him in an incredible pleasure.  
Keith was staring at him, missing nothing of this moment. And with this last wave of thrill, went nothing more than a silence.

An odd silence.  
But a calm one.

They were just there… gazing at each other waiting for their hearts to calm down.  
Until Keith gently moved his head closer to Lance, rubbing his nose against Lance’s before kissing him. He could not believe his luck.

How many humans were there on earth?  
How many chances for them to find each other?  
How many chances for them to love each other?  
What had he done to deserve him…?

Keith hated that, crying after sex was such a cheesy thing but Lance was making him go through so many emotions…  
There would be no one after Lance. It would always be Lance. Only Lance. Their hands joined softly as Keith was lying over Lance, tangling their fingers like they enjoyed doing it. Lance’s sweet lips kissing Keith’s wet eye.

He did not say anything, just smiling with his beautiful face and incredible personality.  
It could be no one but Lance.

No matter what.


End file.
